【玥洵】【鸢洵】错
by yf37
Summary: 楚乔传燕洵同人


错（一）

头，愈发的疼了！从宇文玥掉入冰湖之后，头疾越来越严重了，说不定哪天就这样疼死了，想到这，燕洵笑了笑，或许死了对于自己来说，才是最好的结局吧！

我一定是疯了！燕洵这么想，要不然不会在宇文玥掉下冰湖后，先是救活了程鸢和月七，然后不顾众人劝阻停了所有战事，派了兵去冰湖捞人，可是已经三个月了，无论是宇文玥或是阿楚，都没有任何消息，应该是死了吧。

程鸢进来汇报冰湖情况的时候，燕洵刚刚遣退了所有侍从，正斜靠在榻上闭目养神！

"殿下，冰湖的下游打捞也即将结束，目前尚未发现任何人或...尸体，程鸢特来请示，望殿下明示下一步计划！"程鸢跪在地上说了半天，都未等到燕洵的回复，心下大惊，也不知是哪一句话激怒了燕洵，疑虑之下，缓缓将头抬起，却见燕洵闭着眼，右手撑着头斜靠在榻上.

"殿下？殿下？"喊了两声见燕洵仍然没有反应，便壮了壮胆子走了过去，伸手轻轻碰了碰燕洵的肩膀："殿下？"

"嗯？"燕洵缓缓的睁开眼睛，一双凤眼带着惺忪看向一旁的程鸢，眼神却又未落在程鸢身上.只这一眼，让程鸢的脑袋里蹦着的某根线断裂开来，一股热流窜向小腹，他想要他，哪怕是死！

这么想着，手已经不自觉的抚摸上燕洵的脸.因为程鸢刚从冰湖回来，身上还带着凉意，当冰凉的手指触碰到燕洵的脸时，让被头疾折磨的燕洵舒服的不自觉的"嗯"了一声，只这一声，让程鸢彻底失去了理智，将燕洵压在身下，疯狂的撕扯开他的衣服.

燕洵做了一个梦，梦里回到了那年青山院，宇文玥犯了寒疾，当时身边恰恰只有燕洵，宇文玥迷了心智，不知把他当做了谁，强要了他，梦那么真实，连被进入时的痛感都那么真，真的连头疾都不疼了，可梦又那么假，因为他听见宇文玥在他耳边说爱他，多可笑，那年的事宇文玥第二天醒来就忘的一干二净，他燕洵也就当什么都没发生过，继续当他不谙世事的燕世子.就算记得又怎样，宇文玥现在恨他恨的要死，怎么可能说爱他，看来这真真是个梦了，罢了，既然是梦，就在梦中放纵一次吧！

这一夜，程鸢见到了不一样的燕洵，每一个眼神，每一个笑容都堪比最烈的chun药，让程鸢不停的索取，他不记得这一夜要了他的殿下几次，直到两人都精疲力尽，才抱着他的王满足的睡去！

程鸢是被左肩传来的剧烈的疼痛疼醒的，睁眼，面前是昨夜在他身下沉迷的王，王的手上握着送他的龙雀，而这把龙雀，正插在他的左肩.

"殿下！程鸢对殿下的心日月可见...嗯..."龙雀又向下进了几寸"臣自知该死，殿下要杀臣，臣无话可说！"

"闭嘴！"燕洵的声音带着怒极的颤抖！

程鸢闭了眼，他从燕洵眼中见了杀气，自知今日必死，得了这人一夜，死于他手，今生无悔，只可惜他不能助燕王完成宏图大志.

燕洵的手也在抖，他已气急，刚醒那刻他是动了杀气，但此刻又有些犹豫，程鸢的忠心他看得见，他的霸业需要将才，而且是忠心不二的将才，而程鸢恰恰是最佳人选！

"昨日之事，胆敢说出半句，死！"龙雀被拔出扔在地上，程鸢震惊的看向燕洵，看到的只有燕洵眼中的寒意："滚，在我杀你之前！"

"诺！"程鸢俯身行了个大礼，匆匆起身穿好衣服往外走.

"等等！"

程鸢脚步一顿，心想燕洵是改了主意要杀他，看来今日确是难逃一死，却不成想燕洵慢慢开口道："把冰湖的兵全部撤回，休整后进军大魏！"

"诺！"

看着程鸢离开寝殿，燕洵颓然的倒在床上，宇文玥，既然这世上再无你，那我就让这天下和我一起坠入地狱！

错（二）

"冰湖的兵撤回去了！"一身农妇打扮的楚乔将一盆刚洗好的衣服放在桌上，对着屋内的人说道："听说燕北准备要继续攻打大魏，宇文玥，你有何打算？"

宇文玥叹息一声："如若开战，遭殃的必是天下苍生，百姓必将流离失所，民不聊生，我不能坐视不管，让他再错下去了！"

提到他时，楚乔明显能感觉到宇文玥的失落，当年燕洵误会宇文玥的冰雪箭断了他回燕北的路，虽然后来知是误会，却已经物是人非，而此次，确是燕洵亲手射穿了宇文玥的左肩，这一箭彻底切断了他们所有的情义，他们三人，再也回不去当年！

"你要回大魏备战吗？"

"不！我要组织这场战争开始。"宇文玥在屋内踱着步子："冰湖的兵撤了，说明燕洵已经认定你我已死，士兵经过连番的打捞，正是疲惫的时候，现在的燕王府，戒备应该是最松懈的。"

"你要做什么？"

"擒贼先擒王！无主之兵，翻不起风浪！"

楚乔是不想与燕洵正面交锋的，她现在还不知该如何面对燕洵，但是她无法反驳宇文玥，这是减少伤忙阻止战争最好的方法。

"我去吧，王府我比较熟悉！"

"不，我亲自去，你为了救我，耗费了不少内力，还是再修养些时日吧。"拍了拍楚乔的肩膀："待久了，该活动活动筋骨，也是时候会会老朋友了！"

——————————

燕洵命将领将各自伐魏的策略呈上，看了一堆尽是些废话，只有程鸢的策略和自己的不谋而合，难道我军中只有程鸢可用吗？苦笑着将这些策略扔到一边，刚起身便跌坐回榻上，眼前影像模糊，头又开始疼了！

侍从急忙过来扶："殿下可是头疾又犯了，属下这就去唤大夫！"

"不用了。"燕洵摇了摇头，心道这些个大夫没一个有用的，这么久了头疾连缓解都没有，开的那些药连青山院的普通伤药都不如...又想到那人了，从那人死后，头疾越来越严重，也许是冤魂来向我索命的，那就来吧，还能再见他一面，想道这，燕洵不禁嘲笑起自己，奢望而已，两人已经背道而驰太远了，宇文玥和阿楚才是一路人，而他燕洵，这一生只能和程鸢等人为伍了，程鸢？

似是想道什么，燕洵招来刚刚的侍从："叫程鸢来见我！"

"诺！"

深夜被燕洵传唤，程鸢在心中想了几种燕洵要见他的事由，杀他？那日没杀他，燕洵不会没有任何理由再杀他，否则，会招来众人猜忌。出兵大魏的决策商讨？不可能只叫他一人，而且也不能这么急，深夜传唤。侧面向前来传唤的侍从打探，但来人也不知是何事，只道殿下又犯了头疾。说道头疾，程鸢又不禁想到那晚与燕洵的种种，他对燕洵的心自己早已看透，但他自知那只是奢望，只愿有生之年能伴其左右，足以！

来到燕洵寝殿，程鸢不在想那么多，对燕洵行礼道："参加殿下，听闻殿下又犯了头疾，不知殿下可好些了？"

燕洵并未回答程鸢，只是对殿内侍从道："你们都退下吧，不得传唤不得入内！"

"诺！"

寝殿只剩下燕洵和程鸢两人，燕洵半天不语，程鸢抬头看燕洵一手揉着头，显然是头疾疼的厉害，想了想还是壮着胆子问了句："不知殿下深夜招属下前来..."

"过来帮我按摩按摩头。"

未等程鸢说完，燕洵便淡淡说道，程鸢一愣，却见燕洵已经躺于榻上，来不及多想，便搬了矮凳坐于榻侧，伸手一下下帮燕洵按摩着头部！

程鸢不知燕洵是何用意，未敢在搭话。

"程鸢。"似乎是头疾稍稍缓解了一些，但燕洵仍闭着眼睛，声音还是淡淡的带着些被病痛折磨的沙哑："你信这世上有鬼吗？"

程鸢手未停答道："不敢信！"

"为何？"

"杀的人太多，信了怕他们来索命！"

"呵呵，有趣的答案！"燕洵笑了笑："如果有一天我死了，你如何？"

燕洵明显感觉到程鸢的手顿了顿，然后听见程鸢道："殿下将来一统天下，那是万岁的天子！"

"万岁？"燕洵讥笑道："不过是世人痴人说梦的想法罢了！人都会死于某一天某一刻！"

感觉头上按摩的手突然离开，燕洵睁开眼疑惑的看去，只见程鸢跪于榻前向燕洵行了一个大礼："殿下，程鸢接下来的话，可能会有逾越，但程鸢不求殿下宽恕！"说完又是一个大礼，接着道："如若真有殿下说的那一天，殿下无遗愿在世上，那程鸢会追随殿下而去！如若殿下有遗愿在世，程鸢会竭尽所能帮殿下完成遗愿，然后随殿下而去！"

程鸢语毕后，殿内突然静了，程鸢不敢抬头，他不敢去看燕洵是何反应，他只能等。

"没想到...罢了！"不知过了多久，程鸢听到燕洵喃喃低语道："过来给我宽衣！"

程鸢震惊的抬头看向燕洵，那人虽未笑，但眼中流露出的笃定，证明刚刚那并不是玩笑话，程鸢这才傻愣愣的回道："诺！"

————————————

宇文玥按照楚乔给的地图，很快便找到了燕洵的寝殿，从一侧偏室窗户刚翻入室内，便听见室内传出的床第之声，宇文玥突然心情很复杂，一股道不明的烦躁油然而生，这是燕洵的寝殿，那这室内欢好之人自然是燕洵了，只是并未听闻燕王纳妃，而且当年在长安，燕洵虽是玩世不恭，但对这情色之事却是从不沾染的，不过想燕洵也是血气方刚的男子，这事也是常理之中，可宇文玥的心理就是说不上来的不舒服！

"啊...程鸢...慢点..."

正想着，屋里传出一男子声音，虽然声音带着欢好的情欲，但这声音宇文玥再熟悉不过，只是为何喊得是程鸢？

太多的疑虑与不安，宇文玥再也按耐不住，偷偷的探头看去，那榻上交缠在一起的两人，两个男子，上面那个正是在冰湖要至自己于死地的程鸢，而下面承欢那个，可不就是燕王燕洵！

宇文玥全身血液冰冷，比犯寒疾的时侯都要冷！

错（三）

宇文玥不知道自己站了多久，甚至都不知道自己的手被自己攥出了血，一滴滴的滴在地板上，他闭着眼，想让自己平静下来，可屋内欢好的声音就那么钻进他的耳朵里，就在他快控制不住自己要冲出去杀人的时候，屋内欢好的声音终于停了，只剩下两人逐渐趋于平复的喘息声。

然后宇文玥听见燕洵那还未退却情欲的声音响起："走吧，让我一个人静静！"

"诺！"程鸢匆匆穿好衣服，又贴心的拿一旁的被子，盖上燕洵赤裸的身体："我命人备些热水可好，殿下一会...还是沐浴一下的好。"

"好，去吧！"

程鸢退出殿内，燕洵闭上眼睛躺在那，也不知在想些什么。

感觉有人立于榻前时，燕洵以为是侍从，但心中仍惊异于自己的疏忽，居然走神，连有人进来都不知道。

"热水备好了？"燕洵没想到睁开眼，看见的居然是那心心念念的已死之人，竟看的有些失神，那人站在那，一双眼因愤怒竟已经赤红，果然已恨自己至极。

"冤魂索命吗？"

语毕，燕洵便眼前一黑，晕了过去。

程鸢出了寝殿后并未离去，一直在外面等到侍从备好了热水。

"送进去吧，轻一些。"

为首的侍从行礼道："诺！程将军是要回府吗？我让人给您备马！"

"不急，等殿下睡下了我再走！"

侍从们轻手轻脚的将水抬入寝殿，不出片刻，刚刚为首的侍从急急忙忙跑出来对程鸢低语道："程将军，殿下不在屋内！"

"什么？"程鸢急奔进寝殿，诺大的寝殿，哪里有燕洵的影子："人呢？"

几个侍从急忙跪倒在地："我等进来之时，殿下就不在屋内！"

程鸢在屋内看了一圈，最后视线落在一侧的书桌上，一纸信，一封刚刚写好的信！

"若要燕洵无事，与大魏停战和谈，宇文玥！"

看到最后的落款，程鸢心中只想拿剑在这人身上多戳出几个窟窿！

"啪！"将信重重的拍在桌上，看向屋内已经瑟瑟发抖的几个侍从，龙雀一出，地上已经多了几具尸体，只留下刚刚那个为首的侍从！

"将军饶命！"

"叫什么？"

"阿...阿川。"

"阿川，想活吗？"

"...想！"

程鸢拽着那人衣领，将人从地上拽了起来："今日起，殿下犯了头疾，除了我程鸢，谁都不见！听明白了吗？"

"明...明白！"

"殿下在哪呢？"

程鸢狠戾的眼神吓得那阿川瑟瑟发抖，但却也是个聪明之人，颤颤道："殿...殿下不就在榻上躺着吗！殿下犯了头疾，需要休息！"

"好！很好！"

放开阿川，程鸢大踏步的走出了寝殿！

——————————

燕洵似乎又做了个梦，梦里好像看见了宇文玥来向他索命，梦很真，真的脖颈处还有些隐隐作疼！缓缓睁开眼睛，居然不是自己的寝殿。

"醒了？"

燕洵一愣，看向一旁出声之人："宇文玥？你没死？"

刚想起身，发现自己整个人被包在被子里，被子外面系着绳子，而被子里面的自己，未着寸缕！

"你...我衣服呢？"

宇文玥坐在桌边，缓缓的喝着茶，声音还和从前一样没有任何波澜："绑你时太匆忙，忘了拿！"

"直接杀了我不更好吗？"

"杀你只会激化燕北与大魏的矛盾，给燕北出兵大魏更好的理由！"宇文玥喝了口茶，也不看燕洵继续道："我留了字条，用与大魏和谈换你燕王安危！"

"做梦！我燕北儿郎，不会向任何事情妥协！"说完似又想到什么："你有时间留字条，没时间拿我衣服？宇文玥，你是故意羞辱我！"

"是又怎样？"

"你..."没想到宇文玥承认的这么干脆，燕洵竟一时不知如何反驳，燕洵不说宇文玥也不语，只坐在桌前喝他的茶，不知过了多久，似乎也没多久，只听见燕洵小心翼翼的开口道："阿楚...还活着吗？"

"你没资格问！"宇文玥将茶杯重重的放在桌上，起身走到床前："从前我以为你喜爱阿楚，却不知...你竟有龙阳之癖！"

说罢，俯身拽着被子，将燕洵上半身拽离床榻，与之直视，这一动，燕洵清晰的感觉到有东西从后庭流出，大腿上一片粘腻。

"啧！"燕洵不自觉的皱起了眉。

"怎么了？"宇文玥以为弄疼了他，松手将他放回床上。

结果看燕洵脸颊绯红道："与你无关！"

当时心下了然，从裹着燕洵被子的缝隙，将手伸了进去，直接摸上燕洵的两腿之间，手下一片粘腻。

"宇文玥你做什么？"

宇文玥将手抽出，冷冷的看向燕洵，也不语，半响转身离开，在踏出屋子之前，他淡淡的开口道："别想着逃跑，我封了你的内力，那绳子你挣不开！"然后不管屋内人的咆哮，离开了房间！

不知过了多久，燕洵已经放弃挣扎的时候，宇文玥端着盆热水拿着毛巾又走了进来。

拿矮凳将水盆放于床侧，将毛巾浸湿，回手解开绑着燕洵腿部的绳子，掀开燕洵下身的被子。燕洵怔怔的看着宇文玥的动作，直到毛巾在大腿内侧擦拭，才反应过来宇文玥在做什么。抬脚就要踢！

"啊！"一根手指不合时宜的闯进后庭，让燕洵踢人的脚瞬时软了下来，脚踝也落入某人的手掌中。

"宇文玥你TM是不是疯了！"

"在下虽不谙此道，却也知这里如若不及时清理，会作病，我好心帮你清理，燕王殿下怎可恶语相向。也怪我宇文玥粗心，不知燕王殿下如此敏感，一根手指而已！"

宇文玥语气不带一点情感，却句句都在剜着燕洵的心。

"闭嘴！"燕洵赤红了双眼，而宇文玥当真不在说话，只手下不停，认真的在帮燕洵清理着下身。

清理干净后，宇文玥并没有帮燕洵把赤裸的下身盖上的意思，竟是坐在床边和燕洵说起了话。

"什么时候开始的？...你和...程鸢。"那语气竟像是老父亲知道儿子在外闯了祸般痛心疾首。

燕洵觉得今天的宇文玥非常反常："宇文玥，你难不成是在冰湖冻坏了脑子？！"

话一出燕洵就后悔了，冰湖像是两人之间的一个禁忌，果然，宇文玥沉默了，两人都不说话，直到有人突然推门进屋，宇文玥第一反应是迅速将燕洵用被包好，而燕洵在看见进来那人时，是真真的红了眼眶！

"阿楚！"

错（四）

"谁让你进来的？"宇文玥心中不悦，他与燕洵还没聊完，想问的还没问完。就这么被楚乔打断了！

"怎么？你们在屋里做什么不能让我知道的事？"

说者无意听者有心，再加上刚刚宇文玥对燕洵做的事，真像做了什么被捉了现行一样，一时间屋内无语，气氛好不尴尬！

最后还是宇文玥看着楚乔怀里抱着的衣服，开口问道："拿衣服做什么？"

"找了几件你的衣服，给燕洵穿上吧，总不能让他一直...光着吧。"

虽然裹着被子，但燕洵感觉自己是赤裸裸的被人看着的，而且对方还是阿楚，真想找个地缝钻进去，正想着，就听见那边宇文玥淡淡说道："光着吧，挺好！"

这下连楚乔都有点懵了，这不是平常的宇文玥，从昨晚绑了燕洵回来就不对劲。这中间肯定发生了什么，但是宇文玥不说，显然并不想让她知道，她也识趣的不问。

"衣服放这，穿不穿你们定。"

楚乔放下衣服转身就想走。

"阿楚！"燕洵唤了一声，看着楚乔站住的背影，却不知道再如何开口。

楚乔站了良久，终究是没有回头，不知说什么不如不说，有些东西，错过了，就是回不去了！

——————————

程鸢没回他的府邸，反倒是去了燕王府里的一处偏房，房子不大，房门上却落了锁，由四个侍卫把守。看见程鸢，侍卫行礼道："程将军！"

"开门。"

"诺！"

踏入屋内，小小的房间内，一黑衣男子正坐在桌前看书。

"你倒是自在。"伸手抽走了那人手上的书扔到一旁。

黑衣男子看向程鸢的眼神满是厌恶："程将军这是要再来杀一次在下吗？"

"月七，别仗着殿下护着，我便不敢动你！"

"月七已经是死过一次的人，要杀要剐，悉听尊便！"

"有意思。"程鸢面上带着嘲笑坐到月七对面："你主子都让殿下给杀了，你倒在这苟活！"

"要杀便杀，不必废话！"

"你在等什么？"程鸢好整以暇的看着月七："如果我是你，我一定杀了那个人给我主子报仇！"

报仇？月七心里苦笑，怎么可能没想过，刚活过来的时候，是打定主意找机会杀了燕洵为公子报仇的，燕洵也给了他机会，隔几天就会拿着坛酒来他这自斟自饮，自己说着在长安城时的旧事，虽然是笑着，但月七总觉得他在哭，心在哭。那样的燕王让月七都觉得心疼！月七下不去手。而且有一日燕洵喝醉，说了一件密事，连当事人，他家宇文公子都不知道的，或者是根本不记得的密事，让月七震惊！那一刻，他彻底断了报仇的念头，他发现燕洵身上背负了太多。

见月七不说话，程鸢不耐烦的道："还是说你无仇可报！"程鸢将一纸碎片置于月七面前。

"这是..."月七眼前一亮，那纸碎片上赫然写着宇文玥三个字，那笔记，分明就是出自宇文玥自己，但那纸片显然是从某张纸上撕下来的，程鸢显然是不想让他知道纸上的内容。"程将军这是何意？"

"他在哪？"刚刚看月七的反应，他就知道这确是宇文玥无疑。

"谁？"

"宇文玥！他还活着！月七你别跟我装傻！"

"程将军说笑了。"月七拿起桌上的茶杯泯了一口："我家公子已经葬身冰湖，是你们杀的！也是你们说的！现在又告诉我他还活着，我月七从醒来就在这间屋子里，你现在居然还问我他在哪，可笑至极！"

"好！你不说，我自有办法逼他出来！哼！"

看着程鸢离开，月七又将视线看向那张字条，公子你当真还活着吗？如若有机会相见，你和燕世子的事...我要不要告诉你呢？还是说就让它永远是个秘密呢？！

错（五）

"宇文玥不要！嗯..."是谁？在自己身下求饶哭泣的是谁？他看见两条修长的双腿被打开，那人的双手被自己禁锢在头顶，不顾那人的求饶，他强行进入那人的身体疯狂的掠夺，然后他低头，看见一双哭红的凤眼！

"呃！"宇文玥从梦中惊醒，他竟然做了春梦，又不像梦，更像是一种经历过的记忆，宇文玥坐在桌边慢慢的平复着自己的心跳，他出了一身冷汗，不对劲，从昨晚绑了燕洵回来，自己就不对劲，梦中的那双眼睛他认得，那双眼的主人，现在正皱着眉头在床上睡着！

"哎！"宇文玥叹了口气，慢慢的踱步到床边，心想这人心里到底装了多少事，睡着了都皱着眉头。这么想着手不自觉的抚上那人的眉间。

"嗯，疼！"没想到燕洵闭着眼，眉眼皱的更重了！

"怎么了？燕洵！醒醒！哪里疼？"这样的燕洵，看的宇文玥心里难受。

终于燕洵睁开眼睛看向宇文玥，虽然因疼痛仍然皱着眉头，嘴角却撤出淡淡的笑："冰坨子，又梦见你了，真好！"

那一声冰坨子直叫到宇文玥的心里，让他心中的某处慢慢的融化！

"你哪里疼？"

"头疾而已！"燕洵一手按上额头，痛苦的佝起身体，浑身颤抖，最终将脸埋进床褥！

怎么会疼成这样？想着，宇文玥坐到榻边将燕洵揽入怀中："别动，我帮你按摩一下！"

按了半天头疼都未缓解，燕洵难受的在宇文玥怀里扭了扭身子，不小心擦过下面某一处，宇文玥刚刚平复下来的地方，竟又开始有了抬头的趋势。

宇文玥深吸了几口气，一开口，声音沙哑："燕洵，别乱动！"

"嗯？"燕洵疼的意识已经涣散，睁开眼看了看宇文玥，竟伸手搂住了宇文玥的脖颈，对着宇文玥的唇吻了上去。

"！"宇文玥最后的理智彻底崩塌。他按住燕洵的后脑将这个吻加深，舌头撬开燕洵的牙齿，舔舐着对方口腔的每一个角落，来不及咽下的口水，顺着嘴角留下，直到两人有些气息不够才分开。

因刚刚的吻，让燕洵两颊微微泛红，一双凤眼也沾染了水汽，让宇文玥再也把持不住，将人压在身下，一手扯开那人刚刚穿上不久的亵衣，从脖颈到胸口，放肆的啃咬，刻意的留下自己的印记。另一只手褪去燕洵的底裤，在穴口处慢慢揉搓，待穴口变得开始柔软，宇文玥将一根手指插了进去，慢慢的抽查开拓着，燕洵被情欲折磨着，只是无意识的在宇文玥身下扭着身子，待到完全容纳三根手指后，宇文玥抽出手指，迫不及待的将自己已经涨红的那话慢慢的顶了进去。

"嗯……！"此时的燕洵已经意识全无，跟着自己的欲望，揽上宇文玥的脖颈，迎合着宇文玥的抽插！

天空泛白时，宇文玥才将热液射进燕洵的后穴中，燕洵也颤抖着射了出来。

宇文玥伏在燕洵身上，平息了自己的气息后，才慢慢从燕洵的身体里退了出来，此时的燕洵已经昏睡过去，宇文玥侧了侧身将燕洵揽入怀中，吻了吻燕洵已经舒展开的眉头，宇文玥叹了口气自语道："我该拿你怎么办？"

此时的宇文玥整个身心都在燕洵身上，并没有发现房间的门开启一条细缝，又悄无声息的关上。

楚乔站在院中，看着渐渐泛白的天空，终是叹了口气！

错（六）

燕洵醒来的时候，已经日上三竿，身上的亵衣已经被穿好，后面也被清理干净，但稍微一动，那隐秘的地方，还是让他回忆起昨晚发生了什么，居然又TM让那个冰坨子给睡了！再看看屋内，哪还有宇文玥的身影，睡完就跑了？

这么想着，房门被推开，燕洵以为是宇文玥，抬头看去，就见楚乔端着些饭菜走了进来，楚乔未看燕洵，径直走到桌边将饭菜放下，仍是不看燕洵，只是淡淡说道："醒了就吃点东西吧。"

"阿楚..."燕洵想了很多话终究不知该说些什么，最后只是问了句："宇文玥...去哪了？"

"...他去了燕北王府！"

"去那里做什么？"燕洵诧异道。

楚乔终是看向燕洵："街上告示，燕王府抓到大魏的奸细，不日将要处死，抓到的人是月七。"

"呵。"燕洵冷笑一声："程鸢是在拿月七逼宇文玥现身。他应该知道的。"

"知道，所以去王府见程鸢。"楚乔走到燕洵的床边："我们聊聊？"

"好。"

说是聊聊，但是两个人一时间竟都不知道说些什么，静默了许久，终是燕洵先开口道："阿楚，你……还好吗？"

"还好……燕洵，我这几日总在想从前的事，想我们在长安的初见，那时的你豪放不羁，天天来青山院逗弄我，之后长安梦魇，莺歌小院三年，再到燕北，世人都道你对我痴情一片，但只有我知。"楚乔凝视着燕洵的眼睛，一字一句道："燕洵，你心中那人不是我，从来不是！"

"阿楚，我……"燕洵低了头，楚乔说的他无法反驳，但又不想承认，他自欺欺人多年，却终究没逃过楚乔的眼睛。

"燕洵，今天和你说这个，我并无他意，我只想让你正视自己的感情，感情是不能逃避的。你去青山院闹我只为了引起他的注意，你带我回燕北，只因为你觉得你俩之间的羁绊除了家愁国恨，就只有我了！"

"别再说了！"燕洵将手里的被子死死的抓着，肩膀因为用力有些微微的颤抖。"开始我拿你当朋友，九幽台后，我拿你当亲人，唯一的亲人！"

"不是唯一！"楚乔握住燕洵的双肩，让燕洵正视着自己："他心中有你，我知道，你也知道的……"

"阿楚！"燕洵大喊一声，双目已经微微泛红，他看着楚乔的眼睛轻声道："我们已经回不去了！"

楚乔放下双手，一步步向后退去："你们都是笨蛋，不敢承认感情的笨蛋！"喊完便转身摔门而出！

燕洵张了张口，终是什么都未说。

——————————

燕北王府，宇文玥悠哉的踱步进了燕王寝殿，里面没有燕王，他比任何人清楚，里面只有一个在等他的人——程鸢。

"宇文将军，就这么小瞧我燕王府，竟一人前来！"

"你调走附近侍卫，不就是在等我嘛。"

程鸢坐在桌前喝着茶，宇文玥也不客气，直接坐到程鸢对面给自己也倒了一杯，程鸢冷笑一声："宇文将军不怕有毒？"

宇文玥没有任何表情的边品着茶边说道："我死，燕洵死，你怕！"

"哼！人在哪？"

"我想我留的字条写的很明白了。"

"做梦，我燕北觉不会与大魏和谈！你那个小侍卫在我手上，做个交易？"

"不做！"宇文玥放下茶杯看下程鸢："月七的命换燕王和天下太平，他死得其所，我宇文家会为他立碑。我宇文玥会天天三炷香替天下百姓供奉他的牌位！"

程鸢不可置信的看着宇文玥："你是个疯子！"

"三天！"

"什么三天？"

"再有三天，燕王再不现身，燕北朝臣必定起疑，你如何？"

"呵！"程鸢勾起嘴角笑了："那不就是你想看到的吗？燕北内乱，就会停止对大魏出兵，但是宇文玥，你低估了我燕北对大魏的仇恨！就算没有殿下，我燕北也定会出兵大魏，让那狗皇帝血债血偿！……你若不放人，那就请宇文将军替程鸢带句话给殿下，大魏灭亡之时，便是我程鸢追随殿下而去的时候！"

"……好！"

宇文玥竟不再说话，只坐在那里喝茶。气的程鸢一掌拍在桌子上："宇文玥，你今天到底是来做什么的？"

"给燕洵拿件衣服。"

"什么意思？"

宇文玥抬起头看着程鸢，一本正经的说道："绑人的时候太匆忙，没给他穿衣服，本来找了件我的衣服先给他穿着，结果昨夜让我失手撕坏了。"

"宇-文-玥！"程鸢几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的话："你对殿下做了什么？"

"与你无关！"

宇文玥出来的时候手里拿了两件衣服，嘴角还带着一抹邪笑。据后来传言，那天程鸢程将军差一点把燕王的寝殿砸毁！

错（七）

宇文玥回去的时候，楚乔正在院子里劈柴，看着宇文玥拿着衣服，怀里还抱着不知道哪弄来的一坛酒，楚乔停下手里的斧子，朝着屋里扬了扬头："你的心尖在屋里。饭我端过去了，但他没吃，别说我虐待他啊！"

"知道了。"宇文玥朝着屋子走了几步又停下来道："我带他出去，三天后回来。"说完也不等楚乔搭话，便径直进了屋。

"在想什么？"

燕洵坐在桌前也不知在想些什么，听见宇文玥的声音，才回过神来，调笑道："在想进攻大魏的阵法。"

本来想看宇文玥发怒，却不想宇文玥也不接这茬，只是问道："怎么不逃？"

"你封了我的内力，我怎么逃？我可打不过阿楚。"燕洵瞧见宇文玥怀里抱的酒坛："抱的什么？"

"闻闻！"

宇文玥打开酒坛塞，递到燕洵面前，一股酒香袭来，燕洵眼睛一亮："桂花酿！"

刚想接过酒坛，宇文玥却将酒坛抽了回去，将酒坛又封上。

宇文玥："长安城的桂花酿！"

"哪来的？"

"偷的！"

说完将另一只手里的衣服递了过去："程鸢给你拿的衣服。"

"程鸢给我拿的？你和程鸢说了什么？"燕洵眼神狠戾的瞪着宇文玥。

"你怕我说什么？"

"……"怕什么呢？不过是一场性事而已，就现在的自己，也没什么好怕的。"随你吧。别以为睡了一觉，就能拿什么东西威胁我。"

宇文玥几不可闻的叹了口气："怎么不问我和程鸢谈的怎样。"

燕洵冷笑："不欢而散而已！燕北出兵大魏，已成定局，不可动摇，你们虽然都有人质在手，但互不妥协，自是不欢而散。"

"你倒是看的清楚，穿上衣服和我走吧。"

"去哪？"

"到了就知道。"

待燕洵穿好外衣，宇文玥把酒坛往他怀里一塞，说了句你没内力走的太慢，在燕洵还没反应过来的时候一把将人扛在肩上，舒展轻功飞出了院子。

看着飞出去的两个人影，楚乔用力的劈碎一根柴，骂道："两个白眼狼！"

燕洵被宇文玥带到一处山洞。洞内墙上点了蜡烛，中间一块大石头恰能让人躺下，像个天然形成的石床，上面被人为的铺上了草垫。

"这是？思乡洞？"燕洵看着洞里的一切，像极了青山院崖下的暗洞，小时候因为想念燕北，常常跑去哭鼻子，宇文玥便命人在里面镶了烛火，备着酒，偶尔还会去和燕洵喝上几杯。想到这，燕洵不禁有些红了眼眶："怎么找到的？"

"无意中发现的。"宇文玥将将酒坛放在石床是，然后也不知从哪里拿来一个竹篮，打开里面竟都是燕洵爱吃的糕点："吃点吧，空腹喝酒对身体不好。"

燕洵也不客气，接过糕点盘腿坐上石床吃了起来。等吃的差不多了，宇文玥倒了碗酒递给燕洵，燕洵接过酒一饮而尽。

"好酒！宇文玥，你带我来这是要做什么？"

宇文玥给燕洵重倒满酒，自己也倒了一碗，与燕洵并排坐在石床上，喝了一口酒道："我怕是阻不了你进攻大魏，现在只求你两件事，一，善待沿途百姓！"

"我要的是大魏狗皇帝和那些朝臣的命，他们身上都有我燕家的血债！至于百姓，与我来说，没有任何关系，但既然你宇文玥求了，好！我应你！"燕洵饮了口酒，看向宇文玥："那二件呢？"

"忘掉一切，与我在这洞中，共度三天，三天后，你仍是燕北王燕洵，我仍是大魏宇文玥！"

两人对视良久，宇文玥不知道燕洵能否答应，但他下定决心，无论答应与否，都要留他在这洞中三天！虽不能共度一生，哪怕只有三天也好！

只见燕洵将碗中酒一饮而尽，再看向宇文玥的时候，笑出来一口久违的大白牙："好啊，冰坨子！"

错（八）

三天时间，说长不长，说短不短。三天，他们喝酒聊天，像多年前，而后也不知道是谁先吻上了另一人的唇，衣服散落了一地，身下的草垫扎得人皮肤生疼，但谁也不去在意，他们只有三天，他们不停的索要着对方，不停的探索着对方身上每一处肌肤，不停的亲吻着，想把对方吞食入腹，洞中烛影摇曳，只剩石壁上两个交缠在一起的影子。

第三天早上燕洵醒来的时候，发现周身内力已被解封，宇文玥早已经醒了，正在把玩着燕洵已经松散的小辫子。

"燕洵，我帮你编发吧。"

"好。"

燕洵穿戴好衣服坐在石床旁边，宇文玥帮燕洵把头发梳好，拿起几缕发慢慢的帮燕洵编成发辫，再放上发饰，就像新婚的丈夫贴心的帮着自己心爱的妻子束发。

一切弄妥当后，宇文玥从后面抱了抱燕洵："燕王殿下，你该走了。"说完松开燕洵，在他后脑的发上送上了一吻。

燕洵没回头看他，走到洞口的时候停下来，站了许久终是没有回头，只淡淡的道了一句："再见便是敌人！"

—————————

燕王府里，燕北的臣子将领都聚在燕王的寝殿门前，闹着要见燕王，程鸢不耐烦的挡在门口："殿下身体不适，闲杂人等一律不见。"

"已经几日不见殿下，大魏发兵在即，殿下再不现身，恐怕军心不稳！"

"军心不稳？"程鸢冷笑道："哪个敢闹事，杀了，以儆效尤！"

"程鸢，殿下不见人是你说的，天天待在殿下这的也是你，我们谁也没见到殿下下旨，你是不是有事瞒着我们，殿下到底怎么了？今天我们非见到殿下不可！"

"就是就是！我们要见殿下！"其他人也都附和着，气的程鸢直想拔刀！

"吵什么？"燕王寝殿的门被人从里打开，伴随着那一声不怒自威的声音，燕洵走了出来，狠戾的眼神看向众人，刚刚叫嚣的臣子全都禁了声，齐齐跪倒在地。

"不过犯了头疾，修养了几日，你们就这样沉不住气，跑到这里大呼小叫的，乱了阵脚，成何体统！"

"臣等担心殿下安危，一时冲动，请殿下恕罪！"

"明日发兵大魏计划不变，都回去准备吧。"

"诺！"

遣散了众人，燕洵转身回了寝殿，程鸢急忙跟了进来，小声说道："殿下刚回来，明日便发兵，殿下不休息几日吗？"

"不需要。"燕洵还是那冷冷的声音："叫人给我备些热水，我要沐浴。"

"诺！"

燕洵转身时，程鸢余光看见燕洵衣领下的一处吻痕，心下恨极，他与燕洵床第之时从不敢在燕洵身上留下痕迹，想到燕洵这几天是和宇文玥在一起，还有那日宇文玥挑衅似的言语，程鸢恨不得再杀宇文玥一次！

程鸢让人备了热水，又准备了些吃食，待燕洵沐浴后又吃了点东西，似是想到什么，燕洵问一直在旁边伺候着的程鸢："月七在何处？"

"禀殿下，还在那处偏房，没殿下旨意，程鸢不敢妄动。"

"好，去看看！"

说完燕洵从寝殿的一角拿出一把佩剑丢给程鸢，那把剑程鸢认得，是月七的佩剑。

程鸢拿着剑，跟在燕洵身后，在想刚刚燕洵说的那个好，是因为自己没动月七好，还是只是单纯的好，只要是和宇文玥有关联的事，燕洵的心思就越发的看不透了。

这么想着就到了那处偏房，进了屋月七看见燕洵倒是显得有些高兴。

"殿下没事？"

"我应该有事吗？"

"不是，我是怕我家公子..."月七挠了挠头，话说了一半又觉得有些不妥。

燕洵也没在意他的话，接过程鸢手里的剑扔给了月七。

月七摸着那剑，像抚摸着至宝："我的剑！殿下这是何意？"

"你有两个选择，一拿剑杀我，当然，杀不杀得了另算，二是拿剑回长安城找宇文玥！"

"我家公子回长安了？"

"应是马上就回了，运气好你能在半路遇见，遇不见，你就直接回青山院，他定是要回去的。"

"你就这样放我走？"

"我燕王府不养闲人，走吧！"

月七向燕洵行了一个大礼："月七还是喜欢叫您世子，请世子保重身体！"

待月七离开，程鸢才小心翼翼的问道："殿下真就这么把他放了？"

"杀之无趣，留着无用，难不成我还养着？"说完燕洵又看了程鸢一眼："你是不是该回府了？"

"我...属下想等殿下休息了再回去！"

"随你吧！"

看着燕洵的背影，程鸢感觉这次燕洵回来后，似乎有些改变，但又不觉得改变了什么，燕洵还是燕洵，只是不再是只属于他程鸢心中的燕洵！罢了，只要他是燕洵，只要他舒心就好！

错（九）

月七遇上宇文玥时，是在长安城外，宇文玥似是早就知道他回来，看不出喜怒，只淡淡的道了句："回来了？"

"公子知道我回来？"

"我知道他不会为难你。"

"公子！"月七普通一下跪倒在地："月七有负公子，在公子生死不明时，不能为公子报仇！请公子责罚！"

"他不会给你机会杀他，只要你无事就好！"

"不公子！月七有很多机会，但是月七下不去手！"

看着月七自责又纠结的样子，宇文玥长叹一口气，将月七扶起来："不怪你，起来吧！我们回青山院！"

"诺！"三人骑上马向着长安方向，月七看了看一旁的楚乔，小心翼翼的问道："阿楚姑娘和咱一起回去，月七是不是该改口叫夫人了？"

宇文玥未答话，倒是楚乔笑嘻嘻道："别瞎说啊，我就是楚乔，你家夫人啊，在路上！"

在路上？月七一直以为宇文玥和楚乔是在一起的，原来以为燕洵也是喜欢楚乔的，但是这回意外发现了他家公子和燕洵的秘密，而且燕世子心里的竟然是他家公子，但是现在他家公子竟然不是和楚乔在一起，而是另有其人，这不就负了燕世子和楚乔两个人吗？

月七心里不痛快，不过他一个下人，也不好说什么，但是月七纠结，纠结要不要把那个被宇文玥遗忘的秘密，告诉宇文玥呢？

三人没有直接回青山院，而是随着宇文玥直接进宫面圣，因为燕北大军已经攻过来了！

楚乔和月七在宫门外等了将近两个时辰，宇文玥才面色不善的从里面出来。

"回去再说！"不给两人提问的机会，宇文玥就翻身上马狂奔而去。回了青山院屏退了众人，楚乔看着面色凝重的宇文玥问道："怎么了？"

"我和七皇子各自请命阻拦燕北大军，皇上未允！"

"未允？那带兵的是谁？"

"赵贵推荐的一个文官。"

"什么？"这下连月七都大吃一惊："文官打仗？皇上疯了不成！"

"月七！"宇文玥嗔怒，月七自知失言，立马跪下等宇文玥处罚。

"虽然有些犯上，但月七说的没错。"楚乔过去把月七拽了起来："文官怎可能带兵打仗！将士根本不会信服，真不知道你们大魏皇帝是怎么想的！"

"皇上怕有人借打仗之名夺了兵权，此次派的文官虽让其领兵，却没有兵权。"

"哈！"楚乔像是听了多么好笑的笑话，这在她眼里也确实是个笑话，无权的文官领兵，手下将领哪一个会信服，又看看宇文玥，那人眉头紧锁，显然很是无奈："宇文玥，你做何打算？"

"静观其变吧！"

因大魏皇帝昏庸多疑，用人不善，燕北士兵又骁勇善战，燕王燕洵每战必御驾亲征，使燕北军心大振，又因燕王下令每攻下一座城池，燕北士兵不得骚扰百姓，得了民心，竟让燕北大军直攻到长安城下，眼看长安城岌岌可危，七皇子和宇文玥再次请战，大魏皇上命宇文玥为将，率军出城迎战燕北大军。

宇文玥率军，领着楚乔和月七出了长安城，远远看着对面燕北大军中的燕洵，第一反应竟是他瘦了，然后又想着这人头疾不知最近有没有犯。

而燕洵也是，从那一身戎装的宇文玥出现时，视线就没从那人身上离开过。

两军主帅就那么遥遥相望，谁也不说话，两军就这么僵持着，最后程鸢实在是忍不住了，策马上前提醒到："殿下，战否！？"

燕洵闭上了眼，再睁开时，眼中只有狠戾与决绝："杀！"

一声令下，两军大战开始！

宇文玥用兵有道，燕北骁勇善战，一时战争竟进入胶着状态。

两军主帅终是越过人群，战在了一起，似是杀红了眼，又似狠了心，两人都未保留实力，招招狠戾！不知什么时候，两人竟偏了人群，到了一处悬崖边，宇文玥一掌打在燕洵身上，燕洵站立不稳竟是掉下悬崖，宇文玥急忙抓住了燕洵的手，竟是与燕洵一起坠了下去！

"殿下！""公子！"

本在不远处打在一起的程鸢和月七看见两人掉下去，飞身过来，程鸢想也不想的就要跟着跳，被月七一把抓住："你疯了？你这么跳下去不紧救不了人，连你自己都有可能摔死！"

"殿下不会死！"程鸢竟红了眼瞪向月七。

月七诧异，没想到程鸢对燕洵如此衷心，只要事关燕洵安危，竟失了分寸。

"燕洵不会死，我家公子也不会死！"月七说完看了看崖壁，竟发现崖壁上长着蔓藤，与青山院后山崖壁上的很像，遂指着蔓藤到："这些蔓藤应是通向崖下，但是到不到底部不可知，我们且拽着它们下去探探究竟！"

"好！"

两人抓着蔓藤，施展轻功，慢慢的向崖底而去，那蔓藤竟是垂到崖壁大半，虽不到底部，但也所剩无几，崖下又树木繁茂，两人离了蔓藤施展轻功竟也安全的到达了崖底！

"殿下！""公子！"

在悬崖下的树林中找了好一会才找到燕洵和宇文玥，两人都已昏迷，但是手却仍然紧紧的抓着对方不曾松开。

程鸢和月七将两人扶起，看两人呼吸无碍，只是昏厥，才放下心来，叫了几声，才将两人唤醒。

宇文玥睁眼后立即扑到手握着的那人身边："燕洵，你有没有事？"

"嗯..."燕洵缓缓的睁开眼睛看向宇文玥："我没事。"而后发现自己是靠在程鸢怀中，而手是攥在宇文玥手中，顿觉尴尬刚想起身，小腿传来一阵剧痛，"啊"了一声又跌回程鸢怀里。

"怎么了？"宇文玥抹上燕洵的小腿："你腿受伤了！"

"应是骨折了，不碍事，休养几天便好！"燕洵说的清淡，好似伤的不是他的腿一般。

宇文玥命月七去捡了几根树枝，挑了两只粗硬较直的绑在了燕洵小腿两侧！

"我们尽快回去，让军医给你看看，以免耽误留下什么病根。"

"不用你假惺惺！"程鸢心里窝火，要不因为宇文玥，燕洵也不会受伤！

宇文玥并不理他，倒是一旁月七急了："哎你这人别不识好歹！"

眼看两人你一言我一语的要吵起来，宇文玥还是忍不住大喝一声："好了！现在不是吵架的时候，先想办法出去，崖壁太陡，一人施展轻功尚可，但是燕洵受伤，我们只能另找出路！"

"宇文玥，你大可不必管我！"燕洵直起上身看着宇文玥："我死在这，对你们大魏不是更好吗？"

"燕洵，我不会让你死！"

说完，也不顾旁边的程鸢，和惊呆的月七，就低头吻上了燕洵的唇。

错（十）

现在的情况是程鸢的剑架在宇文玥脖子上，月七的剑架在程鸢脖子上，只因刚刚宇文玥亲了燕洵，宇文玥何时如此狼狈过。

程鸢瞪着一双眼，恨不得一剑了结了宇文玥。月七还没想明白刚刚是怎么回事，就看见他家公子被程鸢把剑架在脖子上。

"程鸢，休想伤我家公子！"

"哼！"程鸢根本不理月七，只是瞪着宇文玥恨恨的道："宇文玥，你再敢对殿下无理，我程鸢就算拼上命也定要取你性命！"

宇文玥回视程鸢，语气中竟带了淡淡的怒气："我与燕洵的事，与你何干？！"

"你..."

"够了！"燕洵动了动身体，一只手搭上程鸢持剑的手臂："把剑放下！"

程鸢虽然心中愤怒，但还是听燕洵的话把剑放了下来。月七也将剑收了。

"宇文将军，你我是两军将领，是敌人，像刚刚那样亲昵的动作，最好不要再有，否则我会觉得你是在故意羞辱我！"

"你明知我不是..."

"宇文将军！今日我君臣二人虽身陷于此，我又负了伤，但也不会任人欺凌！要么我们痛痛快快打一仗，就算死也死得光荣！要么合力从这出去，战场拼高下！"

宇文玥看着燕洵，那人眼里竟是那么决绝，他突然怕了，他怕自己彻彻底底失去这个人。就像在悬崖边的那一瞬间。

"我们...先出去吧！我背你！"宇文玥伸手去接燕洵，竟是被程鸢一掌拍开。

"不劳宇文将军，我的殿下我来背！"

宇文玥点了点头没说什么，可一旁的月七心里，头一次觉得程鸢这个人很碍眼！刚刚他是看明白了，他家公子心里的人就是燕世子，之前楚乔说的夫人在路上，正是燕北大军进攻大魏之时，那这说的夫人指的不就是燕洵嘛！这两人心里明明都互相有对方，本就因为种种原因不能袒露心声，好不容易有个避世独处的机会，这又冒出个程鸢横在中间，真真是讨厌之极啊！

这树林没想到如此之大，四人在林中直走到太阳落山也未找到出路。四人卸了盔甲，在林子里生了两堆火，程鸢把盔甲外的披风铺在地上，让燕洵靠着棵树坐着，安排妥当后，才和月七出去找吃的。走之前还不忘了威胁宇文玥离燕洵远点。

看着程鸢和月七消失在林中，宇文玥慢慢走到燕洵身边，那人靠着树紧皱着眉头。宇文玥盘膝坐到他的旁边。

"靠着树不舒服，你躺我腿上能舒服些。"

燕洵睁眼看着宇文玥，却是没动。宇文玥轻叹口气，拽着燕洵的胳膊，将人揽入怀中："这里就我们俩，没事。"看怀中的人不再挣扎，才慢慢将人放躺，枕在自己腿上。

"如何？腿疼吗？"

"还好。"燕洵由下至上看着宇文玥："宇文玥，我越发看不懂你了。"

"不懂就不懂吧，只看着我就好！"宇文玥轻轻抚摸燕洵的那双凤眼："这里只有我便好！"

燕洵抓住宇文玥的手："你知道你在说什么吗？"

"他对你很好！"宇文玥答非所问，抽出手指了指燕洵的心脏处："你这里的，是他还是我？"

燕洵愣了片刻，才反应过来宇文玥指的他是程鸢。他对上宇文玥的目光："是他如何？是你又如何？"

"刚刚你坠崖的那刻，我怕了，怕失去你，今日我也想了很多，只要善待百姓，这天下之主由谁来做，又有何区别？"

"你……不像你。"

"是啊，从我发现我对你的心思起，我就不像我了。"宇文玥拿起燕洵的一根小辫子，轻轻的把玩着："但我不能助你，我不能让宇文家背负叛国的骂名，但我也不能再与你对敌，我做不到，我会寻个理由离开，大魏是存是亡，就看它的造化了。"

"你...真的想好了？"

"嗯，我会寻一处地方。"宇文玥又指了指燕洵的心："如若你这里是我，我会在那里等你！如若不是我，我会在那里望着你。你能给我答案吗？"

燕洵没有说话，他闭上眼睛，再睁开时竟是红了眼眶："我不能给你答案，因为我是燕王，我是背负着血仇的燕北王！"

宇文玥看着燕洵也渐渐红了眼眶："我知道，我只求你一件事，活着！"

低头吻了吻燕洵的眼角："我想看你笑，我记得你笑起来很好看。"

"笑不出来怎么办？"

"那我笑给你看。"说完宇文玥这个冰坨子竟真的咧开嘴角笑了起来。

"真难看！你还是做你的冷公子吧！"说着揶揄话，却不自觉的笑出了一口大白牙。

程鸢回来的时候，看见的就是这样一个场面，他的殿下枕在那人的腿上，笑的灿烂，是他没见过的燕洵，笑的那样好看，可那份笑容从来没未他展开过!

错（十一）

夜里，不敢熟睡的程鸢发现了旁边燕洵的异常，浑身打着哆嗦，脸颊却异常的红。

"殿下？"伸出手去，触手是滚烫的皮肤："发烧了？殿下！醒醒！"

"冷！"燕洵仍然闭着眼，无意识的呢喃着。

程鸢将燕洵抱入怀中，一只手一下下的摩挲着燕洵的后背，另一只手握起燕洵的手不停的哈着气："没事，不冷了！"

那边宇文玥和月七也发现了这边的异样。来到燕洵身边，宇文玥抬起的手，却被程鸢挡了下来。宇文玥凝眉怒视，这样的冷公子，气场压的人喘不过气。

程鸢慢慢的放下了手，但是仍将燕洵紧紧的抱在怀中："宇文将军，世人都知您天生体寒，殿下现在发着冷，您靠太近，怕殿下身子受不了。"

不能否认程鸢说的没错，看着冷的打颤的燕洵，虽是满心担忧却不能靠的太近。

"月七，随我再去拾些干柴，让火旺一些。"

"诺！"

待二人离开，程鸢将怀中的人搂的更紧了，哪怕不是永远，哪怕只是一刻，我也想你只属于我一人。

月七跟着宇文玥在林中拾着干柴，可这心里不舒坦，燕世子生病，身边陪着的应该是自家公子，可这程鸢却横插在中间，硬是将他家公子隔开，凭什么！越想越窝火，嘴上也跟宇文玥抱怨起来。

"月七，我和燕洵之间，隔了太多东西，况且..."想起之前问燕洵心中是谁，但燕洵并没给他明确的答案，宇文玥心里竟是有些失落："况且他心中不一定是我！"

"怎么可能不是你，燕世子连第一次都给公子你了，心里怎么可能..."

"你说什么？！"宇文玥一把抓住月七的胳膊，哪还有冷公子平日的稳重："给我说清楚！"

"我...我..."

"说啊！"

今天看宇文玥和燕洵的举动，月七以为他家公子已经记起这件事，所以刚刚一着急就提起，但看他家公子的反应，是压根不记得，深吸了一口气，罢了，说出来也许对这两个人能好些。

"您记得有一年您闭关，结果犯了寒疾，晚了一日才出来吗？"

"只记得犯了寒疾，后来的怎么好的，不记得。"

"您出关晚了，我们都很着急，但谁也不敢进，这时候燕世子来了，听说你有危险二话不说就冲了进去，我们不敢动，就一直守在外面，世子在里面待了很久才出来我记得世子出来的时候面色苍白，走路很不稳，最后是风眠扶回去的，后来听说世子在床上休养了整整三天。"

月七一边说，一边观察着宇文玥的反应，冷峻的面庞，在月光的照应下显得苍白。

"当时，为什么没告诉我。"宇文玥说的很慢，语气竟是前所未有的寒意。

月七扑通一声跪倒在地："请公子恕罪，一是当时世子交代，如若您出关后不记得发生过什么，切勿提及他今日来过。二是月七当时并不知发生了什么，直到前段时间月七被囚禁燕北王府，世子一次喝醉酒时才吐露出实情！"

"他..."宇文玥将自己的一双手死死的攥着，指甲嵌入了血肉："他还说了什么？"

"世子说，不曾后悔！"

不曾后悔？！宇文玥红了眼眶却又扯出一抹苦笑，他想起梦中那双哭红的凤眼，原来梦非梦，真的发生过，燕洵，我该拿你怎么办！

程鸢发现宇文玥回来的时候，整个人神情有些奇怪，但是因担心着燕洵也未去深究，所幸天亮时燕洵的烧终于退了，四个人又走了半日，才走出林子。这也意味着两人又将分别。

"宇文玥，再相见，我们怕是又是敌人了。"燕洵因烧了一夜，嗓子还有些沙哑。

"不会了，燕洵，我再也不会与你为敌，我做不到。"宇文玥的语气竟是燕洵从未听过的温柔："记住我昨日与你说的，我会等你，无论多久，哪怕是一生。"

燕洵还是没能给宇文玥答案，他给不了承诺。但答案对于宇文玥来说已经无所谓了。

错（十二）

写了两个结局，此结局一，想看be的止步本章！

回到长安城，宇文玥本是想找个理由请辞而去，没成想老天爷竟已为他准备了一个大好机会！

宇文玥失踪时，魏军无主，七皇子再次上殿请命，皇上怕七皇子功高盖主，到时又手握兵权会弑君夺位，硬是不允。

七皇子一时心急，竟是殿上失仪，斥责皇上昏庸，置大魏江山于不顾，皇上动怒，竟斩杀了七皇子，宇文玥与七皇子乃至交，心痛之下，离开长安至青海，自封青海王，楚乔为秀丽王。

同年燕北大军攻破长安，魏帝自刎于大殿之上，燕王燕洵建立燕国。

燕皇在宫中修了一座高楼，成了宫中禁地，无人知那楼是做什么的，只有程鸢知道，那楼对着青海的方向，他的燕皇经常会登上那座楼，向着那人的方向喝着酒，偶尔程鸢也会作陪，程鸢是这宫中除了燕皇外唯一能进入高楼的人，程鸢想着，我在他心中应是不一样的吧。

燕皇五年，征战沙场的年轻燕皇，因疾病宾天。

摄政王程鸢，在宗族中选了个优秀的孩子继承了皇位，更是请来了青海王宇文玥教导新皇。

新皇成年之时，燕国太平盛世，摄政王程鸢自缢于燕王燕洵陵寝！

错（十三）

结局二

燕皇五年，征战沙场的年轻燕皇，因疾病宾天。

青海王宇文玥前来吊唁，竟是扶棺而泣。

燕洵醒的时候是在一辆行驶中马车上。

"你醒了？"

这时燕洵才发现他枕在一人腿上，那人正是青海王宇文玥。

"你怎么在这？这是哪？"

"你死了！"

"什么？"燕洵蹭的一下坐了起来，因为刚醒，突然坐起还有些眩晕，差一点跌回去。

宇文玥扶燕洵坐好，淡淡道："燕皇因病殡天了，所以对于世人来说，你已经死了。"

燕洵皱了眉："你居然算计我？"

"不是我！"宇文玥摇了摇头："是程鸢。"

"不可能！我不信！"

宇文玥苦笑道："一个月前，我收到程鸢的书信，他让我带你走，他给你吃了假死药，让你气息全无，让所有人都认为燕皇薨了，然后三天后你会自己醒过来。"

"为什么？"

燕洵低了头，宇文玥看不见他的表情。只能继续说道："他说这五年都没见你笑过，他说看你最开心的一次是和我一起，他说只有我能让你笑。"

燕洵沉默了许久，最后长长的舒了一口气，再抬头时面上竟平静却又带着愧疚："这个笨蛋，今生，是我亏欠了他。他还说别的了吗？"

"他说……他说看你天天沉着个脸，心烦，让我赶紧带你走！"

"哈哈哈！"燕洵竟是笑了出来，然后斜睨着宇文玥："没想到冷公子居然还有如此幼稚的一面。"

"怎么不信？不信你去问他啊！"

"好，那我回去问问！"说着就要掀开车帘下去。

结果被宇文玥一把给拽了回来。"你给我回来！"

两个大男人这一动作，让马车晃了几下，外面赶着马车的楚乔很不悦的道："你们两个消停点，想干什么等回王府再说！"

一旁的月七也附和道："就是，王爷和王妃这五年都等得了，不差这一时。"

"月七你说谁是王妃，阿楚也在啊！"

说着燕洵竟又要过去，让宇文玥又给拽了回来揽入怀中。

"坐好，你现在不能让人看见！回了我青海王府，你想做什么都行。"

"好！"燕洵在宇文玥怀中寻了舒服的姿势："宇文玥，你这五年还好吗？"

"不好！"宇文玥指了指心脏："这里想你想的难受！"

"冷公子居然说如此肉麻的话，酸！"嘴上这么说，脸却微微泛了红。

宇文玥看着燕洵有些害羞的表情甚是可爱，竟是笑了出来。顺便吻上了那阔别五年的唇！

—————————————

燕王逝去后，摄政王程鸢一心辅佐新王，终身未娶。只听说偶尔会去青海王府讨教国事。

而青海王府据说多了一位新王妃，但此人甚是神秘，除王府以内之人，竟是无人见过其真面目，只听闻王妃静时似是嫡仙，怒时一双凤目让人畏惧，可笑时又是如沐春风！

错（番外）

燕洵带着风眠到青山院的时候，就瞧见月七带着月卫在宇文玥闭关的屋子前焦急的踱着步子。

"哟月七，你家公子呢？"

看着呲着一口大白牙晃过来的燕洵，月七停下脚步脸上却仍是担忧之色："世子，公子他闭关还没出来。"

听到月七的话，燕洵收起笑容皱眉道："我记得应该不是昨天就应该出来了吗？"

"正常是昨天出关，但是直到现在也没有出来。"

"进去看了吗？"

"没，公子闭关期间，任何人不得入内。"

"你们就不担心他出事吗？我进去看看。"

燕洵刚迈了一步就被月七拦了下来："世子，公子的命令我们不敢违抗。"

燕洵面色一冷："万一他出事了，你能担待得起吗？"

"这……"月七面露为难之色。

燕洵又道："我自己进去，他要怪罪下来，我担着，让开吧。"

月七也是担心宇文玥，听燕洵如此说，犹豫了一下还是将路让开。

屋内一片寂静，连人的呼吸声都几不可闻。

"宇文玥？"燕洵进到里屋，就看见一身白衣的人躺在塌上，"宇文玥？"叫了两声，竟是没有一点反应。

"宇文玥！"燕洵急忙奔到塌前，探了探鼻息，还好还有呼吸，可居然连气息都带着几分寒意。

"宇文玥。"又试着叫了一声还是没有任何反应，伸手推了推宇文玥的肩膀，竟是摸到了一片寒凉。

这可是会死人的。这么想着，燕洵起身准备出去叫月七等人，谁知刚要转身，手腕就被一只带着寒意的手攥住。

"你醒了？"看着宇文玥缓缓的睁开眼睛，睫毛上都挂了一层寒霜，这可真成了冰坨子了："你还好吗？我去叫月七他们进来。"

宇文玥不答话，一双眼睛没有焦距，抓着燕洵的手又紧了紧，他已经如坠寒潭，却出现一双温暖的手，他像抓住救命稻草一样紧紧不放，可是不够！他需要更暖！

燕洵还未反应过来，已经被宇文玥压在塌上。

"宇文玥你干什么你。"燕洵挣了挣，却发现此刻的宇文玥力气大的惊人，他竟然无法挣脱。

宇文玥不语，用手感受着身下的热量，可热源却被一层布料阻隔着。

"宇文玥你脱我衣服做什么？"燕洵想去阻止正在撕扯他衣服的手，却被宇文玥另一只手将双手固定在头顶，无法挣脱，此刻燕洵才发现宇文玥的不对劲，双目赤红似是没有焦距。

燕洵前襟大开，宇文玥的手在燕洵的胸腹反复摩挲着，感受着这副身躯的温度，可还是不够想要更多，更暖，想进入到温暖里面被包裹住。

感觉到有东西抵在自己大腿上，燕洵立时变了脸色："宇文玥，你不是真的吧，你清醒点，看清楚我是燕洵。"

谁知刚说完宇文玥就动手扯下了燕洵的裤子，燕洵刚要开口再说些什么，双腿就被打开，宇文玥一个挺身，竟是生生的顶了进去！

"啊！"到嘴的话被撕裂的疼痛取代，未被开拓过的地方被干涩的进入，鲜血沿着两人交合的地方缓缓流出。

"当当"敲门声不合时宜的响起，月七的声音从门外传来："世子，出了什么事吗？我好像听见你……在喊。"

宇文玥对此好像置若罔闻，只是一味的在燕洵的后庭抽插着，燕洵强压下疼痛，调整呼吸道："无事，你们守在外面，不得传召不得入内。"

"诺。"

宇文玥仍只是一味的抽插，像是纯粹的发泄，整根抽出再挺进，燕洵不知是疼的还是因别的原因，一双凤眼通红，眼泪从眼角慢慢溢出。

"恩……啊……宇文玥，慢点，求你……"

没有回应，身下狠厉的撞击也没有缓解，燕洵明白宇文玥此刻神志不清是听不见他的求饶了，便抿了嘴不再发出任何声音，整个房间只能听见臀胯的撞击声。

一场对于燕洵来说，堪称酷刑的性爱，疼的几近昏迷时，一股寒凉射入燕洵的体内，燕洵浑身颤栗的清醒过来，想不到发病的宇文玥连精液都是寒凉的。

发泄后的宇文玥趴匐在燕洵身上，体温竟是回复到了正常，燕洵将昏迷的宇文玥推开，后穴里的那话也缓缓的退了出去，没了阻碍的精液混着血从后穴中淌了出来，燕洵在心里骂了一句，忍着浑身的疼痛慢慢的起身，将自己和宇文玥的衣服穿好，又将屋内的一片狼藉简单收拾了下，一张脸已是煞白，看着塌上脸色恢复正常的宇文玥，叹了口气离开了房间。

燕洵出来的时候脸色煞白步伐虚浮，把门口的月七和风眠都吓了一跳。

风眠："世子您怎么了？"

燕洵摇了摇头对月七道："你家公子无事，睡着了而已，估计明天之前就能出关。"想了想又道："不用和他说我今日来过。"

月七："诺！世子用不用派人送你回去？"

"不用，突然不太舒服而已，风眠扶着我就好。"

看着被风眠扶走的背影，月七虽奇怪却也没去深想，很多年以后，月七想如若当初把燕世子留下来，公子和世子会不会就不会吃那么多苦了？


End file.
